Baron Draxum
Baron Draxum is the main antagonist of the 2018 series Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is a mutant alchemist and warrior from the "Hidden City" beneath the streets of New York, as well as the self-proclaimed protector of mutantkind who seeks mutate all of humanity and either destroy or convince the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to join him. He is voiced by the WWE wrestler John Cena, who also played Jack Burns in Bumblebee in season 1 and by Roger Craig Smith in season 2. Biography Early life Several years ago, he used mutagen in his first attempt on a man named Lou Jitsu and used his DNA to create the turtles. After the mutation, Jitsu burned his lab down and Draxum wrongly believed Jitsu and the turtles to be dead. At some point, he also developed a rivalry with Big Mama. Mystic Mayhem In the season premiere, he needed some improvements and had his minions search for it. His minions also had kidnapped Mayhem, Aprils' pet, for his experiments. He later fights the turtles whom he considers his "beautiful" experiments. He defeats them with ease and offers them to join him to train them. However, in the turtles failed attempts to fight Draxum, they end up destroying the lab and a piece of debris falls on Draxum. Bug Busters Draxum is revealed to be alive and steals the oozequitoes back from Big Mama, who previously manipulated the turtles into capturing them for her. Raphael and Leonardo confront Draxum on the roof, who reveals that he created the turtles, but will not hesitate to destroy them if necessary. He holds Leonardo hostage and demands the oozequitoes from Raphael, but once Raphael hesitates, Draxum throws Leonardo off the roof. With Raphael distracted with saving his brother, Draxum frees his oozequitoes before entering a portal back to the Hidden City. He talks to his two henchman and declares that the turtles must die. The Evil League of Mutants Draxum forms his own legion to destroy the turtles, consisting of Hypno-Potamus, Meat Sweats, Warren Stone, Todd, and Repo Mantis, as well as the Sando brothers, but they were all defeated by a with a technique that Lou Jitsu created. Stunned, Draxum questions how they ever knew how to fight like Lou Jitsu. He then reveals that Lou Jitsu's DNA is what created the turtles and once again extends the offer to train them. However, Raphael ruins the moment by freaking out in a state of joy, causing the other turtles to do the same. Draxum then attempts to destroy them again, but is teleported by the Foot Lieutenant and the Foot Brute to a dark alley. The Foot Clan propose an alliance due to the turtles being a common enemy, before the three disappear into the darkness. Endgame Draxum uses the armor but it was hindered by the Juptier Jim action figure of which using it removes Draxum out of the armor however the armor took much of his life force causing the Shredder to be reborn. Goyles, Goyles, Goyles N/A Powers and Abilities Baron Draxum is a skilled warrior and scientist having fought the turtles with his mutations and later creating the Qozequitoes for his attempts to create mutants. Trivia *Draxum is second TMNT villain to initially serve as the primary villain of a series instead of Shredder; the first being Dragon Lord. However Shredder is the main villain since the ending of Season 1. Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Youkai Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TMNT Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Protective Category:Leader Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Master of Hero Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Comedy Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Monarchs Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mutated Category:Affably Evil Category:Dark Messiah Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed